El amor te llega cuando menos te imaginas
by Chronicles of my chocolate
Summary: Advertencia: Posible Lemon. pasan 7 años, Los guardianes y todos han cambiado. Ahora una nueva aventura comienza con un toque de estilo a lo  VOCALOID . Universo Alterno.
1. Chapter 1

Hola soy nueva, así que espero me den una oportunidad.

Shugo chara ni vocaloid es mío (si lo fuera Tadase ya estuviera muerto y abría obvio Amuto siempre)

Ya no aparecen los shugo charas y todos ya son mayores, Utau tiene 20 de edad, posible lemon y tal vez mate algunas personas XD

**El amor te llega cuando menos te imaginas **

Prologo

Ya avían pasado 7 años des de que Ikuto se fuera a buscar a su padre ahora Amu es una joven muy hermosa de 19 años cumplidos iba a la universidad de vocaloid de diseño y confectura también y trabajaba de modelo, diseñadora y cantante su grupo se llamaba Dark ángel(la voz va a ser de diferentes artistas yo les aviso) Amu y estaba integrado por otros tres chicos muy apuestos (pero nomas que Ikuto de los culés se enteraran más adelante) tenían bastante fama tan bien en ese tiempo se dio cuenta de no sentía amor a Tadagay y a quien ama era a Ikuto pero este ya no estaba con ella pero todos tenían pareja. Rima y Nagi, Yaya y Kairy, Utau y Kuukai, (Tadagay no aparecerá por un rato pero si saldrá para mi mala suerte a lo mejor la mato XD)

Hola soy Hinamori Amu tenga 19 voy a la universidad de diseño y confección tengo el pelo largo debajo del t rasero, mi cuerpo a cambiado mucho me creció el pecho ahora lo tengo mucho más desarrollado que cuando era niña.

Ahora me preparo, me estoy poniendo el uniforme de vocaloid que consistía en una blusa negra con bordes amarillos pegada al cuerpo resaltando el pecho, que deja al aire mi ombligo con un broche dorado. Una falda negra, larga, debajo de la rodilla con la orilla amarilla abierta de un lado dejando mi pierna derecha, con unas calcetas largas negras con la ralla amarilla y unas botas del mismo color debajo de la rodilla, con cintas negras en el pelo. Ya no traía mis broches de X rojas, ahora poseo unos audífonos de diadema de color negro y amarillo en triángulos chiquitos (como Megurine Luka). Pero no todas las chicas de la universidad llevaban el mismo uniforme, solos vocaloids. Que era diferente para cada persona, puesto que solo somos 5 personas. Los mejores aquí somos vocaloids por ser talentosos, aquí nos enseñan para ser artistas…

Bueno mejor me apuro porque se me hace tarde. Tomo mi mochila y mi guitarra (Amu la toca, perdón, y también el piano y la batería) pero de lo que Amu no se dio cuenta es que una sombra la miraba desde un árbol.

Continuara…

Bueno este es el final del prologo, tal vez me tarde un poco en subir la conti pero hare lo posible para continuar. Porque el lunes entro a clases.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola ya tenía tiempo de no continuar pero la escuela es un horror la secu es de muerte aparte estado enferma y la frofe de biolo creo que me odia TT_TT pero dejando eso de lado también no he continuado el fic es porque no me dejan comentarios y eso me de prime pero la primera que me dejo comentario tengo una cosa que de sir

MUCHISMASSSSSSSSSSS GRACIASSSSSSSSSSSS POR ANIMARME ASEGIR **amari-butterfly**

**POSIBLE LEMON, ALGUNAS MUERTES PERO NO DIRE QUIEN (TADAGAY) XD, LENGUAJE OBSENO Y NO LO SENSURARE, **

SUGAR-BEAST YO DOY MI INPORTANTE APORTE

SUGAR-BEATS PENSIANIENTOS

_SUGAR-BEATS CAMBIO DE ECENAS_

SUGAR-BEATS CUANDO QUIERO JODERLES LA VIDA XD

UNIVERSIDAD VOCALOID , DARK ANGEL Y….. ¿IKUTO Y ARTUO-SENSEI?

Salí corriendo de mi departamento para la universidad a medio camino me encontré con yuuichi. Un chico de pelo color negro como la noche y ojos de del mismo color, comiendo un helado de fresa, el es parte de mi banda él es el bajista iba vestido con el uniforme del vocaloid numero 2 un pantalón café una camisa blanca con en triangulo que dejaba ver su ombligo también su camiseta tenia la orilla negra, con una larga bufanda del mismo color y sus zapatos blancos.

Amu: buenos días Yuuichi.

Yuuichi: que onda Amu como dormiste princesa

Amu: bien idiota y tú?

Yuuichi: no me quejo

Amu: oye vámonos a la escuela que se hace tarde

Yuuichi: ok por cierto donde están Zero y Takuto?

Amu: …. No se quizás están en la escuela

Yuuichi : ok vamos

Así Amu Y Yuuichi fueron corriendo a la escuela cuando ye garrón agitados y todos sudados (me da hueva poner los nombres así que pondré una _ ok)

EN LA ESCUELA

Amu y Yuuchi ya casi legan pero Amu recordó un elemento clave así que paro de repente y Yuuuichi la imito

_Hey que pasa Amu

_ Los lentes de sol Yuuichi -dijo Amu mientras se los ponía

_es cierto –dijo mientras se los ponía

Y siguieron cadmiando hasta que lograron ver la gran entrada de la escuela, solo pusieron un pie en la entrada cada uno tenía a un gran grupo de fans acosándolos gritaban cosa como ¡Amu-sama quiero hijos suyos entre otras estupideces 5 minutos des pues llegaron a la listas para saber su grupo(perdón se me olvidaba van empezando su último semestre de universidad U¬¬)Amu y Yuuichi se figaron en la lista y se dieron cuenta que quedaron en el mismo grupo junto con los amigos de Amu.

_Amu-chiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, Amu-chan, Amu

_Adiós Yuuichi nos vemos en la disquera bye-dijo mientras se volteaba y se iba con sus amigos

_Adiós Amu nos vemos-y seba

_hola chico como están.

_bien y tú ?-dijeron yodos al anisó

_como te fue en las vacaciones Amu-chii

_ufffff cansado fue una pesadilla estar un en un autobús con esos locos….

Pero Amu no pudo continuar porque yaya en peso a hablar

_chicos recuerdan el con curso de ¨las estrellas son maestros por un día¨(falta de imaginación)ya anunciaron al grupo ganador

_en cerio?- pregunto Amu sorprendida

_sipi-dijo yaya entusiasmada

_Y que grupo gano?-pregunto Rima que hasta el momento se había con tenido al margen de las situación.

_el de ustedes-dijo yaya feliz (recuerden que yaya es un año menor)

_y quien el maestro-pregunto Amu entusiasmada

_Ikuto y Aruto-dijo nagi que también se había mantenido callado.

_ikuto-murmuro Amu

Yaya y va a decir algo pero justo en ese momento sino el timbre

RINGGGGGGGGGGGG(los efectos de sonido no son lo mío jaja)

_vamos a clase-dijo Amu

Y se fueron corriendo al salón pero Amu al ser una vocaloid debía espera afuera al que el profesor o en este caso profesores estén adentro. Así que fue el baño

Des pues pudo ver al director salir del salón y es cundo entre al salon de golpe logrando que todos la vieran incluso Aruto e Ikuto en ese momento lo mire es mucho más guapo que antes nuestras miradas se encontraron y no pude evitar sonrojar un poco. Pero aruto rompió el mágico momento de miradas (jodido inoportuno **HN ¬¬)**

_buenos días señorita quien es usted?-me pregunto el violinista mayor

_hola soy la vocaloid numero 1 hinamori Amu-dije viendo de reojo a ikuto como me miraba impresionado

_es un gusto cono serla señorita hinamori-dijo aruto

_igual mente aruto-sensei-dije educadamente y cundo mire que ikuto iba a decir algo mis compañeros empezaron a gritar como u nos perfectísimos imbéciles y me fije que todos los hombres me miraban con morbo mire de reojo a ikuto esta va roro del coraje y para poner lo mas enojado les guiñaba el ojo y se sonrojaban de los pies a la cabeza

_por favor jóvenes cálmense-dijo aruto desperrado pues tenía alrededor de 10 minutos y no se callaban. Empecé a sentir lástima por aruto y dije

_Aruto-sensei si quiere puedo callarlos-dije con una de mis mejores sonrisas

_enserio?-me pregunto esperanzado

_claro…mientras no me regañe por lo que voy a decir-no le di oportunidad de responder por que rápidamente grite-ya dejen de pelear jodidos imbéciles jashin-sama los castigara malditos paganos hijos de la puta mierda chigada-grite a los cuatro vientos cundo termine de gritar me fije que todos estaban sentados y calladitos me voltee a aruto y dije _ de nada- y me fui asentar el solo comenzó la clase

Ikuto P.O.V.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela la prensa nos ataco a mí y a mi viejo des pues de que nos libráramos mire una turba de chicos alrededor de algo solo mire una cabellera peli-rosa. Eso me recordó A mi Amu como estará des que llegue a Japón solo pensé en verla pero mi viejo me prohibió salir del departamento que aviamos rentado en la ciudad (_**para aclara es el mismo edificio en el que Amu vive oki n.n**_) des pues entramos a la dirección un vejete nos dio las gracias por venir a dar las clases. Después de que nos diera las gracias nos hecho un rollo que mejor ni les cuento. Por fin nos están ye bando al salón antes de entra nos dijo que un estudiante entraba al último creo que dijo que son los mejores de toda la escuela los vocaloids un nombre estúpido si me lo pregunta sin más en tramos al salón de clases nos presentamos después de eso la puerta se abrió de golpe por ella entro una chica muy hermosa (meda hueva poner la descripción además la puse en el prologo continuamos)nuestras miradas se encontraron y mire sus ojos un color ambarino que me recordó mucho a la de Amu des pues mire como un sonrojo muy leve apareció en sus mejillas pero el inoportuno de mi viejo nos interrumpió

_buenos días señorita quien es usted?-pregunto mi viejo

_hola soy la vocaloid numero 1 hinamori Amu-dijo ella me quede en shock tatal mirando su pecho es de muy grande iba a decir algo pero mi viejo se adalanto

_es un gusto cono serla señorita hinamori-dijo el viejo

_igual mente aruto-sensei-dijo educadamente y cuando iba a decir algo todos los del salón empezaron a gritar como u nos perfectísimos imbéciles me dio mucho coraje ver como todos esos mocosos miraban a MI Amu con morbosidad me puse rojo de coraje y me puse todavía más al ver que MI Amu les devolvía el gesto guiñándoles el ojo y también como estos se sonrojaban de los pies a la cabeza. Mi entras mi padre trataba de calmarlos vi a Amu de sirle que ella podía calmarlos

enserio?- pregunto mi papa esperanzado

_claro-dijo amu-…mientras no me regañe por lo que voy a decir-no le dio oportunidad de responder a mi padre por que rápidamente grito-ya dejen de pelear jodidos imbéciles jashin-sama los castigara malditos paganos hijos de la puta mierda chigada-grito a los cuatro vientos dejándome sor prendido por su vocabulario solo termino de gritar me fije que todos estaban sentados y calladitos se voltee a mi padre y dijo _ de nada- y se fue asentar mi progenitor solo comenzó la clases

3 JODIDAS HORAS DE CLASES DESPUES

Amu p.o.v.

Tres minutos mas y salimos a receso gracias a dios a si no tendré que soportar las miraditas ¨inocentes¨ de esos jodidos pervertidos ¨por fin ¨ pensé al momento de que sonó el timbre cundo me di cuenta era la única persona en la clase termine de guardar mis cosas tome mi almuerzo cundo Salí del salón me jalaron del brazo me moleste tanto que iba a gritar le una grosería pero me di vuelta y era….

Continuara

Soy mala los de je con la duda

QUIEN SERA LA PERSONA QUE JALO A AMU?

ABRA LEMON EN EL SIGENTE CAPITULO?

DEJARE DE HABLAR COMO UNA JODIDA BAVOSA?

AMU USARA TRAJE DE BAÑO?

AMU E IKUTO TENDRAN SEXO EN LA TERRASA DE LA ESCUELA?

DE JARE DE SER BIPOLAR

TOSO ESTO Y MAS EN EL SIGUENTE CAPITULO

SIN MAS QUE DECIR NOS BEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO

SUGAR-BEATS

BYEEEEEEEEEEEE

SE CUIDAN BEXOSSSSS

P.D.S= SINO ME DEJAN COMENTARIO LOS MATO OKI n.n


	3. Chapter 3

Hola mundo ya tenía un pequeño tiempo de no actualizar ahora aquí mis jodidos agradecimientos y resuelvo sus dudas oki n.n

Sabii-chan: gracias por seguir mi fic y perdón por borrar el otro don avías comentado oki pos lo de Ikuto-sama y lemon en el siguiente capítulo hay uno más pero de que hay en este capítulo hay aunque sea súper poquito kukukuku

Miry-chan: gracias por ponerme en favoritos y tal vez se a Ikuto o tal vez no que en sabe ni siquiera yo sé es mentira si se pero para darle suspenso y me gusta que las personas digan palabrotas oki sigue diciendo palabrotas

Amari-butterfly: clara mente tengo que alagarte me dejas te mi primer comentario dejarme decirte que fui tan feliz la primara vez que me puse a escribir el siguiente capítulo. Por otro lado continua tu fic plizz lo espero con ansias oki

Leonelli: mira me alaga que me dominaran para un concurso que no se dé que fregadas mierdas hablan oki y para todos lo del foro FrAw me vuelven a criticar mi forma de escribir malditos/as cabrones/as los agarro a latigazos y les meto una escoba completa por el culo junto con mi trabajo biología entendieron maldito cabrones mal nacidos hijos de la mierda

Bueno por cierto aquí está mi ms : es por si quieren dejarme un comentario

Adelante con el fic

Tome mi almuerzo cundo Salí del salón me jalaron del brazo me moleste tanto que iba a gritar le una grosería pero me di vuelta y era….

_IKUTO-dije impresionada

_Amu tenemos que hablar -dijo Ikuto serio, tanto que impresiono a Amu

_ok-dijo Amu nerviosa mientras seguía a Ikuto pero Amu cedió cuenta de algo importante y dijo-Ikuto a donde vamos –pregunto Amu

_a la terraza-dijo Ikuto caminando

_pos Ikuto pareciera que quieres ir al armario del conserje-dijo Amu inocentemente y con doble sentido en la oración (ahs pero que pervertida me Salió Amu) pero también por dentro sonreía pervertida mente al pensar lo excitante que sería hacer ¨eso¨ en un armario

_ooooooooo-dijo Ikuto captando la indirecta de Amu-pus por donde es –pregunto Ikuto a Amu

_es por aquí –dijo Amu subiendo unas escaleras e Ikuto le seguía de atrás suerte que la falda de Amu le tapaba bastante bien porque sino Ikuto estaría viendo el cielo (y con eso me refiero a la tanga de Amu) hasta que Ikuto se arto y dijo

_Amu tu falda no es un poco larga-dijo Ikuto con el tono pervertido y gatuno que tanto lo caracterizaban y justo después que dijo eso mordió suave mente la oreja de Amu

_maldito neko hentai- dijo Amu enfadad y sonrojándose al extremo pero por dentro estaba desmayándose de la felicidad

Cundo llegaron a la terraza

Ninguno hablo en un rato formando un silencio incomodo hasta que Amu se harto y dijo:

_ ¿Ikuto qué es lo que querías decirme?-pregunto Amu curiosa y muuuuuuuuuuy nerviosa

_ Amu recuerdas lo que te dije en el aeropuerto-pregunto Ikuto (hablo del manga el capítulo final y si no saben búsquenlo)

_si-dijo Amu sonrojándose – ¿pero qué tiene que ver aquí? –pregunto otra vez Amu mucho más nerviosa

_que regrese aquí a cumplir mi promesa-dijo Ikuto mirando fijamente los ojos ambarinos de Amu creando una pelea entre zafiro y ambarino

_Ikuto no tienes por qué cumplirla-dijo Amu sorprendiendo a Ikuto pero se sorprendió mas al notar que Amu se acerco peligrosamente a la cara de Ikuto-ya la cumpliste –dijo y antes de que pudiera hablar lo beso muy tierna mente a lo que Ikuto correspondió rápidamente enrollando sus brazos en la es trecha cintura de Amu y a lo que correspondió poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ikuto pero el aire empezó a ser falta y tuvieron que romper el beso perro no se separaron entonces Ikuto hablo

_Amu este es tu primer besos ¿verdad?-pregunto Ikuto celoso no soportando la idea de que al guíen mas haya probado los labios de SU chica

_si Ikuto ¿Por qué?- pregunto Amu preocupada de que no supiera besar

_porque besas bastante bien-dijo Ikuto pero no le di tiempo de hablar por que rápidamente la beso mas apasionada que antes Amu la correspondió el beso gustosa. Ikuto pidió permiso para entrar en la boca de Amu la cual la abrir sin poner la menor resistencia pero la misma razón los separo

_Te amo-dijeron al mismo tiempo después de eso Ikuto se acerco con la intención de besarla de nuevo y así lo hiso y Amu correspondió en seguida el beso se torno de lo más apasionante he Ikuto fue bajando su mano hasta la abertura de la falda de Amu acariciando suavemente la pierna de Amu ante ese hecho gimió entre el beso pero ella no quiso quedarse atrás y sin que Ikuto lo notara su mano se coló por el pantalón de Ikuto cundo su mano se coló por el bóxer de Ikuto tomo entre sus manos el miembro de su nuevo novio y lo acaricio suavemente en ese momento Ikuto rompió el beso para gemir sonoramente pero no se quiso quedar atrás así que coló una de sus manos en la falda de amu pero se sorprendió al no en contar unas braguitas encontró una tanga a lo cual no pudo evitar preguntar lo siguiente

_Amu ¿Por qué traes una tanga me esperabas?-pregunto Ikuto al loque amu de tubo sus caricias en al pene de su amado violinista

_no –contesto Amu –siempre las uso-dijo de nuevo sorprendiendo a Ikuto

_alguien sabe que las usas –pregunto Ikuto

_no pero si quieres vienes en la noche a mí departamento te colas por la ventana yo te espero te espero con una sorpresita que te tengo oki Ikuto –dijo Amu sensualmente

_claro Amu-koi-dijo Ikuto entrecortadamente al sentir las carisias que su amada amu la daba a su miembro hasta que no pudo mas y se corrió en la mano de amu gritando sonoramente pero en eso so no el timbre de que significaba el fin del receso

RINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG

_bueno Ikuto-sensei-koi es hora de regresar a clases lo espero en mi departamento en la noche y sin mas le di un papel donde venía la dirección de su departamento

Ikuto solo sonrió de la forma que tanto lo distinguía

¨su departamento¨ pensó mental mente Ikuto siguiendo a amu por detrás


	4. Chapter 4

Ola mundo no continuare la historia por un tiempo porque

Estoy castigada ok bueno espero me entiendan gracias por su comprensión

Bexos

Sugar-beats


	5. Chapter 5

Qué onda mundo como están yo bien ya pase mis exámenes que pase todos excepto mate que pasa con 4.5 osa 5 que mala onda verdad y si preguntan porque no he continuado es porque se me perdió el cuaderno de ingles donde tengo la continuación pero lo encontré de bajo de mi cama jijijijijijijijiijijiji XD pero en fin lo bueno es que lo encontré pero ahora res resuelvo las dudas al final que disfruten el fic

¡¿yuuichi¡?

Después de la escena amorosa de amu e Ikuto bajaron agarrados de la mano muy feliz (que melosos) cuando terminaron de bajar la escalera se encontraron Yuuichi recarga en la pared sonriendo de oreja a oreja tarareando una canción

_hey Yuui que peto con tu vida-pregunto amu como la más normal del mundo

_Es que tenemos mi examen favorito-dijo sonriendo pero en sé momento percato de la presencia Ikuto y cuando se dio cuenta sus ojos tomaron formas de corazón mirando embobado a Ikuto asiendo que él lo mirara con miedo –pero que hermosura de chico-y cundo estaba por saltar a el amu apareció enfrente de Ikuto con bate de beisbol y en traje del mismo de porte que sabrá kimi de donde lo saco y golpeo al pelinegro dejando lo estampado en la en la pared

_mira maldito marica hijo de la mierda Ikuto es solo MIO y si te le acercas con dobles intenciones te castrare quirúrgicamente con una cuchara caliente entendiste-dijo amu furiosa con un aura maligna des prendiendo de su cuerpo con mirada de psicópata asesina dejando impresionado a Ikuto al ver lo celosa que puedo llegar hacer su pequeña peli rosa

_tranquila amu estaba bromeando además Ikuto es lindo pero tengo novio-dijo de lo más tranquilo (a que no se lo esperaban jojo)


End file.
